Love Potion
by MRBee
Summary: She never thought she'd stoop to using a love potion. Nor was she aware that Naruto knew about the whole thing. Now he's just pretending so he can do research... FLUFF R


**This will be a quick fluff story. maybe 3-4 chapters long 5 most. I promised my self NO NEW STORIES til i update one of my other existing ones, mainly Sleep Deprivation, but that didn't exactly work out :P**

**Oh BTW, NEW POLL!!! It's about what fic you'd like to see me focus more of my time on.**

**(11:41 pm) my Math150A hw is due midnight and i'm here writing this... jeez i'm horrible. you better enjoy this :/  
**

**Anyways, Thanks so much for all of my supporters. Geez a lot of you guys are really giving me a big head, especially some of you who's calling me 'A Brilliant Genius who's ability to write transcends the ages. Who breathes in air and exhales talent. In which gold and A+'s rain down where ever he walks' Ok no one has ever said that... but you're welcome to haha. (Laserai my head is swelling!)  
**

**and remember... REVIEW REVIEW REVIeck *cough* ouch...**

**PS. this one goes out to GravitytheWizard cause... well i have a sticky on firefox telling me to dedicate something to him but i forgot why haha. Well this chap is for you Grav.  
**

**Disclaimer: I seem to forget to do this a lot... well i lost all rights to Naruto on a bet to see if i can stay awake for a whole week (*wink* shamless advertisement)  
**

**

* * *

**

Potions, cure-all-remedies… these were the some of the things that aren't truly backed up by any hard evidence, but were as popular as penicillin. Probably one of the most notable of potions was the infamous, 'Love Potion'. The shy Hyuuga never would have believed she'd resorted into using such technique. But then again, she hadn't made the decision herself.

"Oh C'mon Hinata, you know you want to," A certain blonde teased.

In the indigo-haired girl's dainty little hands was a small vile of liquid. Anyone would have easily mistaken it as perfume. She let her gaze fall upon it, shaking the container gently, "I… I'm not sure it work… Ino-chan it do-doesn't seem right," she felt dirty about what the blonde expected her to do.

"Sure it'll work. And after how long you've waited, _anything_ and _everything_ is fair game!"

It just so happened that the object of their conversation was casually walking by. He saw Ino's platinum blonde hair from down the street and thought he'd stop by to say hi. This came to a dead stop when he heard the young kunoichi mention his name.

"Just face it Hinata, this is the _only_ way you're ever going to get Naruto's attention. If he wasn't so unbelievably dense then _maybe_ you could have done things the practical way," She continued.

'Hinata?' the blond genin thought. He hadn't noticed her until Ino mentioned her name. The slight thought that she may have been right about his inability to notice certain things ticked him. Curious to hear more, he jumped into a nearby ally, scaled up to the roof and down onto the canopy of Yamanaka's Flower Shop.

"B-but if I do ano use this, then he won't really like me. What if it do-doesn't work? Or what if it wears off and N-Naruto-kun becomes angry?" the timid thirteen year old's voice was diluted with hesitation.

'So… Hinata's playing a prank on me? Ha, well I never expected that out of her. Maybe it true that you should watch out for those silent types… then Shino must be _really_ dangerous,' the boy with sun-kissed hair had completely misinterpreted her statement. This little thought was easily corrected.

"Jeez you really need to stop worrying so much. If you really like him so bad, then just do it. I can guarantee this love potion is bound to work," she let out a sigh when she noticed her companion's face was still muddled with uncertainty. Then a tiny smirk fell on her face, "I _still_ don't get why you like him so much. It's not like he has any redeemable qualities,"

Naruto's thoughts jumped back and forth between one thing to another. If he heard correctly, the Hyuuga heiress actually _liked_ him. That alone was enough to make him nearly fall from where he hid, but then there was news about a love potion? Then his thoughts broke down once more when his ears perked up on what sounded like insults. He was ready to throw caution to the wind and retort on Ino's comment, but was halted once more, this time by Hinata's voice.

"It's because you don't see what I see. Naruto-kun is a very good person. He… He may seem a bit goofy, but he is also proud, courageous, very strong and very committed. People say he's a failure, but he always gets back up and tries again and no matter what the case is, and he always finds a way to get past his obstacles. I… I really admire Naruto-kun… and I… I just wish I can walk proudly aside him one day. He's my inspiration," her little speech was heartfelt and true. She held the small vile with both hands and clutched it against her heart. If only her crush knew her feelings, if only he were to return them…

Little did she know that the young ninja was for the nth time during that little conversation, he was reduced to a stupefied log. 'Wow… she really does like me. Me! She thinks I'm brave and strong…' his mind easily trailed off.

"Well there you go! Now you just march on over to his house, force that drink down his throat and you can walk with him as much as you want," the blonde encouraged.

"H-hai, I'll do it!" the kunoichi's dainty voice grew with determination. With that she began walking hurriedly towards the whiskered boy's apartment.

His blue eyes watched her walk away while his brain continued to process it all. 'She wants me to fall in love with her from a potion… she's going to my place right now to give me the potion… but medicine and poison doesn't work on me so potions don't right?... and I'm not at my place…' he wasn't sure if he wanted to be found, but at the same time he didn't think he had the time to sit down and think about it. Going with his guts he rushed towards his home hopefully beating her there.

Along the way he tried to think about what exactly he was supposed to do. Should he tell Hinata he knew about the plan? Or perhaps pretend he didn't and take the potion, act like it worked and pretend he's in love with her. The thought made him want to laugh, but it soon died. 'What would it be like to have a girlfriend? Would we hug and kiss like others do? Would Hinata _want_ to hug and kiss me?' that and several thoughts plagued his mind, none being answered, only drawing more questions. What is Hinata to him? Naruto liked her, but not _liked_-liked her, but he didn't not like her. And what about Sakura?

"AGH!" he screamed out of frustration… that and because he accidentally stubbed his toe on a ledge right as he leapt to the next building. Before long he was inside his house panting lightly on the couch as he tried to sort out everything.

He didn't really have time to do anything before a series of knocks were heard.

"Ne… I'm coming. Hold on," the blond shouted.

He opened the door and expectedly found the fair-skinned Hyuuga standing at with her hands behind her back, obviously hiding something.

"Hinata, ano… hey," he slightly stumbled.

She was no better, "O-Ohayo N-Naruto-kun,"

He tried being down to meet her line of sight, "It's noon you know," his voice sounding falsely critical.

"Oh! G-gomen, I-I must have lost t-track of time," she spoke.

The blond replied with a cheeky grin, "I was only kidding, I mean it is twelve, but you don't have to apologize, er… why don't you come in," he had no idea why he was blubbering so much.

"H-hai," she did her best to keep her face hidden from view. It'd be much worse if he actually saw how red her face was.

"So… what's that behind you back,"

His question shook her up, "Ah! Ano… it's ano… tea sweetener," she lied.

She wasn't a good liar, but naruto had already known the truth so he wasn't surprised, "Oh! I should make some tea ne?"

"YES!" her face lit up in embarrassment. Things had been going convenient for her so far… almost to convenient.

The blond hadn't realized he'd made his decision when… "Alright, I'll boil some water right now," still in his mind he questioned what he was doing. At best it was an easy way to indulge in his curiousity, but at worst it was a prank. A potentially mean prank against Hinata no less. He had never pranked anyone who didn't deserve it, so he excused this as research. Yes, research about the opposite sex.

* * *

Somewhere not too far off, a large man with spiky white hair felt a surge of pride swell up. He didn't know it came from his future apprentice, but the feeling that someone out there was continuing his legacy in one way or another made him feel good. And with that he pulled his binoculars back towards his eager eyes and peered down onto the open air onsen.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the pot waiting for it to boil, "Ne… so what's going on? Do we have a mission or something?"

Hinata was sitting on his couch with both hands on her lap and the vile sitting on the table, "No. I-I just came by to ano… s-see if maybe you w-wanted some ano… c-company," her face blazing crimson.

The blond inwardly smiled, pouring hot water into two small mugs and snagging a couple tea bags from the drawer, all before heading towards the living room, "Oh, well I'm glad that you care," and he really was.

Her lavender orbs finally rose to meet him in the eye. Though small and hesitant, she gave him an earnest smile. The whiskered blond didn't connect her smile with his heart melting, but he enjoyed the feeling nonetheless.

"Well here's your tea. It tastes pretty good already, are you sure I should add some sweetener?" he gave her one last chance to back out.

"I-I…" she'd gone through so much just to will herself here. Could she really throw all that away? No… it was too late to back down now, "Hai," she answered dejectedly. Her heart really wanted this to happen, but at the same time, she felt like she had been cheating Naruto… cheating herself.

The indigo-haired heiress watched him pour a good amount of the potion into his drink, her mind still arguing between the two. But in the end their relationship would be built on a lie. She couldn't let that happen.

"WAIT!" she tried stopping him, but it was too late. He had drunk the potion.

After taking the first few gulps he set the cup back down, "What's wrong?"

"Oh N-Naruto-kun… gomen," her eyes began to water.

"Nani? I don't… oh… OH!"

The Hyuuga heiress peered at him worriedly, "Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata… I," then came the acting performance of a lifetime, "Hinata I LOVE YOU!" he shouted before boldly glomping the smaller girl onto the couch.

He wrapped both his arms around her waist as they laid on the couch, his body covering half of hers with the girl's head was tucked onto the crook of his neck, "Hinata… please. Accept my embrace," he recited in an oddly dramatic voice.

The Hyuuga didn't catch it as she was far too engorged in conflicting emotions. A part of her was surprise and happy that it actually worked. She was finally in his arms hearing words she only ever heard in her dreams. Then a stronger part was guilty and saddened that she had forced him into this. This fake love…

"N-Naruto-kun!… I-I'm so happy… demo… t-this isn't real. Y-you don't really l-love me. Onegai Naruto-kun, forgive me, I don't want to force your feelings," her bright face dropped a bit as her morals took over.

Even through all of this a small smile plastered on his face. For some reason, he was glad that Hinata didn't want to force him into anything. Even though she did let it happen, he was happy enough that the young teen cared about him enough that what she wanted was a real relationship. He simply didn't have the heart to continue this prank.

"No… it's alright. There's nothing to be sorry for, really," either he was a great actor or he just fell into the heat of the moment, but something had made him think kissing the shy girl on the forehead would help… and he did. "I should really be the one apologizing. I was only pretending about the potion. I ano… I kinda over heard you and Ino so… ne Hinata?" His blue gazers fell down towards a sleeping Hyuuga.

Her face was as red as can be but the smile on her face made him feel she was alright. Thanks to that and the new information he'd learned, the blond genin now knew the difference from blushing/passing out and getting ill… for the most part.

Carefully releasing the slumbering damsel in his arms, he stood back and watched over her carefully. This is the girl who liked Uzumaki Naruto. This is the girl who looks up to him and wants something real from him. This is a girl… who's pretty cute up close. 'She really is cute when you can see her face. And I guess she's not _that_ weird now that I know why she's always like that.

He intended to tell her the potion never worked. That it was all just a prank. But one look, one really good look at her made him change his mind.

"Maybe one more day I'll pretend,"

For at least one more day, Hinata can have the boyfriend she always wanted.

* * *

**Yeah Yeah I know. I broke the cardinal rule. I mentioned 'Love' WAYY to fast, which makes me a hypocrite... NOT! Ok YES i mentioned love (twice) but that was only in the context of which refers to Naruto pretending to have fallen in love due to the love potion. Hinata hadn't declared her official 'love' for him nor did Naruto imply that he did, rather he just discovered how cute she is. HA ha! I got away with it! Hooray for loop-holes**

**Again, expect fast updates for this fic (gosh i always say this but you don't hear from me for months haha) but seriously it'll be fairly fast since i will have each chapter about this length.**

**Anyways hope the fluff is still on par. Trying to do my best and become well known, which i think is harder for one-shot writers than multi-chap writers.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! TSANKYOU ^^**

**(0)**

**H**

**H**

**/.\**

**/ .|. \**

**\ .|. /**

**V**


End file.
